


Stories

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: Sometimes forgetting means remembering.





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I found in a WIP folder.

It gets easier with the telling. (It was different with Rose, because - well, she was _Rose_. Afterward... she'd became part of the story).

With Martha, it felt a little like dying. He'd glared for several moments; considered dragging her into the TARDIS to save her from her own stubbornness. But it had been a long day.

Jack was simpler. He hadn't needed Time Lord super powers to keep breath in his body. But he owed Jack that much.

Telling Donna had been surprisingly easy (relatively speaking). She was such a good listener.

But who would listen to his stories now?


End file.
